Dramatical Murder High
by loliconlover
Summary: What if the cast of Dramatical Murder were in a high school setting? What does this mean for Aoba and her relationships?How will they develop in this new environment?


Dramatical Murder High

Aoba rushed to get her hair and clothes in order and nearly missed the food that Tae, her grandmother, had placed on the table.  
"Aoba", her grandmother called with a quiet but harsh tone. Aoba stopped in her tracks and looked back and thumped herself on her head she almost forgot to say good bye  
"Sorry, Granny I'm just so excited." she looked at Tae with apologetic eyes and quickly downed the orange juice on the table and stuffed the homemade donuts in her mouth.  
"Granny these are even better than usual, did you put them in my lunch?" she asked while wiping off her mouth and doing a last minute check that she had everything.  
"Hmph, of course you wouldn't stop pestering me about it so how I could forget." Aoba smiled and hugged Tae.  
"Thank you, Granny I really mean it." leaning back she gave her a deep smile to convey her gratitude.  
Tae gave a deep sigh before saying "You should hurry up before you really are late, now scoot you."  
Aoba pulled away and nodded swiftly, "See you after school granny."  
By the time she finished that line she was out the door and on her way to school.  
Tae sighed again but this time a small smile appears her face as she thought about Aoba.

Aoba ran down the street hoping that she could make it in time and called out Ren, her all mate, name to voice activate him.  
"Yes Aoba?" Ren surprisingly adult voice called from her book bag, his little head popped out in a hole she had left for him.

"Good morning Ren, what time is it and what's the fastest route to the school?" She slowed her pace a bit so that the connection didn't have a chance of breaking.  
"Hold on Aoba," for a second he goes quiet and she hears the familiar electronic sound of him searching or using one his feature. It doesn't take long before a second with a map and the time pop up in her coil. "If you take a left after 20 paces north into an alley you can cut into the main road and then head straight to cut 5 minutes." Aoba looks at the clock, "It is 7:40 and classes start at 8 sharp, and I guess we'll have time to make it. Alright Ren buckle up I'm going to go as fast as I can."  
"Please try not to be reckless, Aoba" when said with a concerned tone.  
"I know, I know I'll be safe Ren, alright time to put these track team star legs to use."

With that Aoba sped off into the direction the map had laid out. She made a quick turn at the proposed alley hoping she wouldn't run anything. Luckily all was clear and she ended up at the other side of the street. Stopping she sucked in a sharp breath, it took a while before she could look up again.  
"Aoba, you should rest", she pulled up the clock again with her coil and checked the time, and it was 7:44. "Good if Ren was right then I should be able to make it to school with a little time to spare." She thought to herself before turning to face the main road and dusting herself off.  
"Alright Ren, I will take it easy from now on", she took of her book bag for a second and rubbed his head before returning it to her back. He looked pleased with her response and the petting. Thinking of that she gave a light giggle.  
"What?" Ren inquired, Aoba started walking again a fast but controlled pace.  
"Nothing", she said with another giggle.

After a while she was almost half way there and she saw students meeting up with friends and hurrying off towards the same direction as her. She had missed this site every morning and it was a shame she had to miss half of her 2nd year. She had come down with something bad and spent most of her time in the hospital. Luckily her childhood friend Kojaku had been giving her work and helping her out so she didn't have to repeat a grade but she missed out on meeting her class and a bunch of school events. It was a bit depressing to think about but she was determined to get back in flow. Tae had worried about letting her start in the middle of the year but with some persistence she had convinced her to allow her to go.  
She was happy to be here again, though she couldn't deny she was nervous. Taking a deep breath she pushed that feeling as far down as she could and continued to push forward. When she looked ahead she could see the school in clear view, she was happy she was going to make it on time. However as she looked around she noticed that students were starting to move to one side and then she heard a commotion up ahead.  
She saw three delinquent look guys hovering near a small also delinquent guy. She got closer to hear what was going on and Ren said be careful.  
She nodded her head and said, "Mm, I'll watch out. "She stood a few feet away and listened closely.  
"Hey, punk what gives you the nerve to challenge our boss?"  
"Heh, if you leave now we may forget about this"  
The two that were giving off petty insults wore her school's uniform but the shirts were untucked, the pants legs pulled up and they weren't even wearing the schools emblem. Their hair was multi-color died and into short hair styles that violated a lot of school rules.  
"I don't know about that boys my knuckles are starting to get rusty. "This time it was the biggest out of the set of three that talked and he was wearing his pants correctly at least but his shirt was open and he too didn't have the school's emblem on. His hair was long and brown but with bright color tips.

Out of the three he had the least school violations.  
The boy who stood alone, facing the three delinquents, was actually wearing his uniform correctly but he was also wearing a green beanie and had lots of piercings on his face. At least he made half an effort was what Aoba thought as she examined the situation.

Suddenly he clicked his teeth and said with an annoyed tone, "You guys talk too much, are you going to keep running your mouths or are you going to fight me?"

The biggest delinquent cracked his knuckles and took on a devil like smile when he heard that. He nodded to the other boys and the three were soon ready to pounce taking fighting stances. The lone boy didn't move a muscle, and just stood there with relaxed position as if he didn't care.  
Aoba wondered if he was crazy, taking on three of them at once and then not even taking a proper fighting stance seemed suicidal to her. When she noticed the three tense about to initiate their attack, her body shot forward without her thinking and kicked the delinquent closest to her in the stomach successfully knocking him out.

It was one of the smaller ones and the other two looked from him to her for few seconds of shock and then they both growled. "Eh? You have to get a girl to help you fight huh?" They both burst out laughing as they stared menacingly at the two.

"Hey, three on one is unfair, you should be ashamed of yourselves…", before she could finish that the lone boy clicked his teeth and said "You're in the way." It only took a few seconds for that sentence to hit Aoba's ear, when the boy shot past her and did an upper palm thrust into the other smaller delinquent's chin affectivity knocking him back. Before the big delinquent could react he dipped down and did a leg sweep knocking the bigger guy off his feet before punching him square in the face effectively knocking him out.  
Aoba looked at the scene that laid before her and the boy, she was in awe. She'd never seen someone fight like that, it was like he was fighting without fear.

The three delinquents laid on the grown, only two of them were fully out though. The one she knocked out earlier and the big guy the boy took down. The third one was clutching his face in pain.  
It was a sight to behold, when she turned to face the boy. She noticed that his knuckled were bleeding. Worried she asked with panic in her voice," Hey, hey are you..." she was cut off by the sound of the boy clicking his teeth again before saying. "I didn't ask for your help, next time you should mind your own business. With that he walked away visibly annoyed and without waiting for response from her.

In an instant Aoba went from worried to shock to angry. She felt her rage boiling over as she said, "Fine next time I won't help, asshole." He didn't even turn back or act like he had heard her. She was shaking with anger and couldn't believe she got such treatment when she was only trying to help. People around her had been watching the fight progress and were now starting to leave. Feeling slightly embarrassed for yelling in the middle of the street, she sighed and Ren popped up to say "Aoba, It's 7:55, you have 5 minutes to get to school" Aoba heart raced and she started running towards the school.  
"Shit, I didn't realize it took up that much time. Ohh no Ren I should have listened to you about taking it easy."  
It took a few minutes but she was able to make it to the front gate of the school. She looked at the clock as she caught it was 8 on the dot. She sighed and looked around she saw a number of students still going through id checks so she figured she wouldn't be penalized too much at least for being just a bit late.

As she made her way to the gate she was stopped by a massive arm and deep voice saying id.  
She looked up and almost yelled. He was huge, with a scary face and he looked foreign. He had dark skin, and his hair was long and brown, he was wearing the correct school uniform and the student council emblem as well as the schools. Sucking up her shock he quickly regained her self and fiddled in her pockets before producing her id card.  
"Uhh, here sorry I forgot to take it out before I walked in here." She gave him an apologetic smile and he looked at her for a second before taking a look her id card. He checked off something on his note board and walked away.  
Slightly shocked at the coldness of their accouter she ask Ren, "Why am I only meeting difficult people today Ren?"  
"Maybe it is your fortune?" Ren replied and Aoba let out another sigh. She could tell she was going to be sighing a lot today.  
"Ren, I didn't know you believed in fortunes?" She started walking again almost towards the front of the gate.  
"I was trying a new brand of humor, how was it?" She smiled softly when she heard that from her adorable all mate. Even if the joke had been funny, his lack of color in his tone would have killed most of the humor.

"Terrible" she said promptly. Not wanting to get his hopes up for the possibility of a full comedy tour.

"I understand", she imagined him nodding with complicated look his face and she couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice came from behind her. "Polite as always I see Ren."

She turned to see her longtime friend Koujaku."Yo, Koujaku. How's it going?" she waved and he quickly jogged to catch up to her and they began to walk towards the gate. "Everything has been well, what about you are you well? Ohh and how are you Ren?" he asked cocking his head to the side slightly.  
"I've been doing well Koujaku", Ren said popping his head back into the school bag as they made their way inside the front gate. Aoba pulled her backpack off and told Ren to power down before zipping it up. "Risky, risky. You know you could really get in trouble for having them on during school." Koujaku said in a playful tone.  
Placing her bag back on her back she continued forward to the school steps "Nah, they barely enforce it right so its fine plus I only take him out for lunch and study hall. Ohh and to answer your question earlier I'm fine. I'm the picture of health as they say. What are you doing out here so late?"  
He stopped suddenly and she turned to see what was up with him, he had mischievous smile. "Actually, I'm the student council president. "He made a slight exaggerated pose and Aoba burst out laughing.

"You the straight A slacker? The school's number one playboy? Student council president? That's exactly the kind of joke I needed this morning thanks for that. "She held her sides and wiped a tear it was really unbelievable.

"Hey that kind of hurts you know, I'm serious", Koujaku said pouting. Catching her breath she stood up and said "Sorry Koujaku, but you shouldn't say unbelievable stuff." The thought of him actually winning an election despite his reputation made her wanted to start laughing an again but she held it back with consistent giggles.

Koujaku clicked his teeth, "Why you" is the next thing he said before taking out his id card to show her proof. Aoba gasped, she was shocked to see that it was real "You weren't joking?" she said in disbelief.  
"No, I told you that dummy" he sighed he had meant for it to be slightly humorous not a full blown joke. Aoba looked at him with a serious expression and said "Did you rig the election?"

He grimaced and said, "Now, you're just starting to piss me off" Aoba giggled and apologized.

"When did this begin exactly?" asked Aoba genuinely curious.  
Koujaku tilted his head and thought for a moment, "A little after you left I guess."

"Ahhh, I guess I missed the time the world ended," Koujaku frowned and Aoba giggled again before saying" Who's the unlucky sap that got stuck with you for student council?"  
Koujaku grimaced once again but this time for a different leaving Aoba curious as to what the vice president was like. Then suddenly Koujaku had both of his fist on the side of Aoba head grinding into it. "More importantly, you said a lot of mean things today. I think you forgot who your elder was. Apologize." Aoba winced and closed her eyes.

"Koujaku,I'm sorry I took it too far but it was soo funny" With that Koujaku increased the pressure of his grinding.

"Eh? That didn't sound like a properly apology to me" Groaning Aoba was able to say sorry when both of them froze when they felt a menacing presence watching them from the background.

They heard an almost demonic voice say, Koujaku making sure to spread it out and added emphasis to each syllable.  
They both slowly turned their heads to see the tall foreign boy with a scary face looking at them or rather Koujaku with eyes that could make the devil cry.


End file.
